not so smart
by bluetiger1234
Summary: duncan adopts richie but not without some trouble tessa is not in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Highlander fanfiction**

**NOT SO SMART**

**Disclaimer: I don't own highlander or any of the characters**

**Chapter 1 **

Richie Ryan was wandering the streets thinking about what he had seen last week on the bridge. The guy he called sir Lancelot said he would need watching, why he would need watching. He could look after himself. He had been living on the streets most of his life.

"Hey Richie"

"Hey Angie, how are things going?"

"Good, you"

"Okay I guess"

"Richie what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Richie what's wrong"

"Angie just let it go"

"Fine Richie, I got to go"

"Yeah bye"

Richie looked back and saw his friend walking away. He felt really bad for begin so mean, he was just so mad ever since he saw that fight on the bridge. As he was walking he was the car that belonged to the crazy guy with the swords, driving towards him. Thinking quickly he ran down a street and jumped over a fence. He ran all the way to the old shed he was living in. When he looked out side he could no longer see the car.

"What the hell that guy is crazy"

"Now that is no nice to say Richie"

He turned around to find the guy from the antique store standing there. Richie tried to run to the door but Duncan grabbed him and pulled him away from the door. Richie struggled to get free and punched and kicked Duncan but he would not let go.

"Let me go"

"Not until you have calmed down"

I am not going to clamed down, NOW LET ME GO!"

Seeing that Richie was not going to clam down he stared to talk to him.

"My name is Duncan"

"I don't give a rats ass, let me go"

When Duncan saw that Richie was not going to clam down he took Richie out side to his car and dumped him in the passenger sit. Richie quickly kicked Duncan in the leg and made a run for it. But Duncan was faster and grabbed Richie so his arms were pinned by his side.

"Calm down I am not going to hurt you"

"No way man"

Duncan was getting annoyed so he through Richie in the car and locked all the doors. When Duncan went to get in the drivers seat he tried to push Duncan out of the way and run but Duncan was ready and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back and pushed him in to the car.

"Sit and do not move"

"Okay, okay, let me go"

Duncan slowly let him go, then did up his seat belt and drove off. Richie started to think of his escape plan, he could jump out of the car when there was a red light or when it was moving. When Duncan was not looking Richie opened the door and jumped. He rolled over and over until he hit the side walk. It hurt but at lest he was a way from Duncan. When Richie got off the floor his leg and ribs felt like they were on fire. They hurt so much that it made him cry out in pain and fall on the floor.

"That was not so smart was it Richie"

Richie looked up to see Duncan standing in front of him. The then tried to get back up but fell back to the floor. Duncan seeing that he was hurt went to pick him up but Richie not wanting to go anywhere near him jumped up and ran.

"Richie stop!"

"No way"

Duncan ran after Richie and caught up with him in seconds. He grabbed Richie around the waist pinning his arms. Richie struggled to get free but Duncan was stronger and every time he moved his leg and ribs hurt. Finally Richie's body went slack and he fell in to Duncan's arms.

"Shhh Richie that it just relax"

When Richie fell unconscious Duncan picked him up and put him in his car. When they were both in the car Duncan drove to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Highlander fanfiction **

**NOT SO SMART**

**Disclaimer: I don't own highlander or any of the characters. So sorry it took so long I am in school and it is hard to get work done and write two different fanfiction at once. Pease review and again I apologize for taking so long. I hate it when people do not finish there fanfiction and now I am doing the same I will try to update as soon as I get a chance. **

**Now to the story hope you enjoy. Please review, sorry it is not a long chapter.**

**Chapter 2 **

When Richie woke he was lying in a bed the bed was comfortable he did not want to move. Then he remembered Duncan. His eyes shot open and when he looked around he saw that he was not in the hospital. He was in someone's bedroom throwing the bed sheets off he went to stand up but when he saw that he had no clothes except for his boxers and also there was a cast on his leg and his ribs were wrapped up. Looking around he saw his clothes at the end of the bed nicely folded and clean. Throwing them on, this took longer then normal because of the cast and how much pain he was in. when he looked around the room he saw crutches, so he hoped towards them and started using them. He then went to the door and opened it, the smell of food assaulted him he was so hungry. Walking down the stairs he saw a man cooking, but when he looked closer he saw that is was Duncan.

"Hello Richie, sit down and have something to eat"

"No that's okay I am just going to be leaving now"

With that Richie started walking towards the door with his crutches, but just as he reached for the door handle the guy called sir lancelet walked out and stood in the way.

"Hey could you move please"

"Sorry no can do. I am Connor by the way"

"Nice now if you don't mind I would like you to get out of my way"

"Richie come down and have some food we don't want to hurt you" Duncan said from the door way.

"Ah fine but i am leaving straight away"

"Yeah will we think about it?"

Now that they were eating Duncan thought he would tell Richie some important news.

"Hey Richie I would like to tell you some thing if that is okay with you"

"Go ahead I have nothing better to do"

"Okay well I was going to say that you have been adopted by me and Connor, we hope you do not mind but we need to keep you safe and this is the only way"

"WHAT NO THAT IS NOT OKAY I LIKE MY LIFE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AND I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Now I am leaving bye"

When Richie got out of the seat he went to run but Connor was in his, so he pushed him and hoped all the way to the front door. While Duncan and Connor where behind him trying to figure out how to get him off his broken leg.

"Richie stop, you should not be walking around" Duncan pleaded.

"Leave me alone"

Richie reached for the door handle and opened it what he saw stoped him in his tracks.


End file.
